An Alchemist's stone and A Demon's Jewel
by AnimeDudette15
Summary: No good at summaries [INUxFMA crossover]


--

"I can't believe it." Said a short blond boy. "It was just another wild goose chase."

"We were so close that time. I thought we where really going to find it." Came a reply from a tall suit of armor that walked beside the boy.

The two walked out to the edge of the town where they could be alone.

Alphonse Elric and the great 'Fullmetal Alchemist' Edward Elric. Off on their journey for the philosopher's stone, they came a cross a town where there has been stories about the stone. They decide to investigate the small town. Well, later on they found out they where merely just stories and nothing of great magnitude happened about the stone. Just stories to tell kids at bed time.

Their reason for this difficult journey is to regain what they've lost. (Ya I'm sure you all know the story by now but some don't. so this is for all you newbie's out there) The story behind it takes us back to when they were just kids growing up with their mother. Studying alchemy to please their mom until the day she died. They where still very young at the time and with their father running off when they where just babies meant they where on there own. They wanted their mom back again, so much that they where willing to attempt the greatest taboo of alchemy, human transmutation. Ignoring the warnings The old brother lost his left leg and the younger brother lost his inter body to the gate. Edward endures more pain as he gets his right arm ripped off in exchange to regain his brothers body, even after the injuries of losing his leg.

As they leave the town they decide to brush themselves off and try again. On the edge of town was a small well and they figure it was a good place to rest before they continue. Ed sat on the rim of the will wondering to himself about where they should start from here.

"Ed, you know what we have to do." Al said looking down at his brother.

"Ya, I know what you're thinking Al, and I'm in no rush." Ed sighed in frustration. "We go back to the Colonel and tell him our leads on the stone were duds, just to hear him go on and on about him funding such fairytales. _And then!_ We'll hear him say 'Ed when are you going to grow up, there's no such thing as magical items like the philosophers stone'. Man I hate that guy!"

Al chuckled a little. "Havoc would get a kick out of your impersonations of Roy."

"Am I getting better?" Ed smirked and they both laughed.

Ed lend back to let the cool breeze take him and his thoughts. He lends back a little more, looking up at the sky and the rolling clouds until Ed lends to far and…

"Whaaaaaa!" He forget where he was sitting and falls backwards into the well. But Al caught him just as he fell.

"Geez Ed, like I always say, you're just so sloppy and lazy some times." Al slowly started to pull Ed back up.

"Oh shut up-wait Al lower me down." Ed asked

"What?"

"I think I see something, take my down." Curious to know what his brother found Al lowered him down as asked.

"What are you looking at?" Al asked.

"Whoa, there's all these things written in the walls. Like they've been carved by claws." Ed ran his fingers on the walls, feeling the scratch marks of the symbols and pictures.

"Can you read them, is it even in English?"

"Nope, it's in this totally different language. You think you can go any farther? There's a lot more."

Al bent down a little more. "Ed if I go any farther I'll fa-" Before Al could finish his sentence he lost his balance and fell into the well. All of a sudden Ed felt he was falling and looked up to see Alphonse. At that moment he knew he was going to get crushed by a pile of metal but the world around him started to change, his body felt light… and floaty. Everything was pink and purple. Edward was too confused at the moment to even think about where he was but the moment he saw a bright light ahead of him, he thought he was dead.

--

"Ohhhh man" Ed moaned "My head…" He was finally able to open his eyes and notice… some how… he landed on top of Al. That was logically impossible but without any reason to explain it, he turned to Al "Hey you alright?"

"Ya… I'm good… that was weird. How about you?"

"Confused… lets get out of here." It was hard to stand up in such a small space but they did it. Al lifted Ed up to help him get closer to the opening so he could climb out. Though he didn't get high enough Ed was able to climb up using these weird vines that weren't there before. _Strange… I don't remember these. _Ed thought as he climbed out.

Al saw that Ed got safely out "Here I came." He called up and fallowed his brother.

"Umm… Al?" Ed called down the well. "Was there any forest near the village?"

"No. Why?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that I think we're not where we should be."

"Eh??" Al asked as he poked his head out from the well. "What? Where are we?"

"I wish I knew. I have to say Amestris looks… different." Around them was a forest that was thick and tall, like someone with an ax could only hack a path have great difficulty.

"Defiantly not where we should be. Maybe where on a different planet."

"Oh come on Al, ya right."

"So, what do we do now big brother?"

"Come on." he toke a few steps forward "We're not gonna find any answers just standing here. Let's find someone and see where we are." Al followed. The ground of the forest was uneven and there was no near by path to walk on.

Strangely they hear the ground shake! Looking to see what was causing it and saw an army of men in armor riding horses. "Get off the road, we are in a rush!" one of them said to the brothers. They dived off to the side just in time!

"Um… Alphonse I think your idea of us being on another plant... may not be a far fetched idea!" Ed said nervously.

Al nodded "Did you see there clothing? What were they wearing?"

"Dunno, we should check it out."

--


End file.
